


【独普】Die Mauer（番外）

by yuuko_0180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_0180/pseuds/yuuko_0180
Summary: 作者本人都被甜哭了（x
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【独普】Die Mauer（番外）

1991年8月24日

自从周一清晨克里姆林宫六声钟响过后，整整一周，贝什米特兄弟为了苏/维/埃的未来忙昏了头。在这之前，虽说还有很多不确定的因素，但大方向上，德/国政府还是以苏/联最高领导人所推动的《新联盟条约》为基准来规划未来的外交战略，这个新条约将把苏/联彻底变成一个由各自掌握外交、贸易关系等诸多方面的共和国组成的松散联邦，一切原本都在按部就班地进行着，但这个原本应该在20号被签署生效的条约，却因为突如其来的政/变胎死腹中。

东方的庞然大物究竟将去往何处，而德/国又该如何应对，内/阁和联邦议/会为了这个议题争论不休，毕竟事关红色巨人和德/国的未来，路德维希自然不必说，就连平日里已经很清闲的基尔伯特也不得不全程参加了这些会议。

基尔伯特在这样的场合中并不自在，那些审视的、并不友好的目光，路德维希都看在眼里，但他什么也做不了，只能在旁人注意不到的时候悄悄地在长桌下握他的手，换来哥哥有力的回握和一个安抚的眼神。

所以在这个漫长一周的周六，原本该是个耳鬓厮磨着醒来的悠闲早晨，吃过早饭开着车出去兜风，找个空旷的草坪让Händel尽情地释放他过剩的精力，下午可以去咖啡馆坐坐，或是去马场跑几圈，再伴着夕阳回到家中……可惜这美好的一切都因为秘书打来的电话化成了泡影。

基尔伯特坐在床上看着接完电话后弟弟的脸色，就知道他们大概又能拿到一整天的加班费了。而事实证明他的预感是对的，当他们再次对上Händel已经变得有些哀怨的眼神的时候，早已过了晚饭时间。

当晚，路德维希提议第二天一早就前往他的湖边别墅度假，决心不管发生什么事都决不再出现在会议室。

在柏林北部特格尔湖东岸，路德维希买了一栋小别墅，别墅就在湖边，连带一个小小的码头和一艘小型家用游艇，购置的时候着实花了他不少钱，但周边如画的自然环境和远离尘世的氛围每每也让他觉得这钱花得挺值。于是第二天一早，不等东边再传来点什么颠覆世界的消息，两人一狗便驱车离开了柏林市区。

快一年的时间过去，Händel已经完全长成了一只成年犬的样子，接近一米的大狗窝在汽车的后座上略显拥挤，但这丝毫不妨碍他快乐激动的心情，即使是Händel这样训练有素的准搜救犬，在小半个月没有跟主人们撒欢玩耍之后，也控制不住想要亲近主人的冲动。

基尔伯特被不断在后面探头探脑、在危险边缘疯狂试探的Händel弄得没办法，又怕他影响到开车的路德维希，干脆放弃了宽敞的前排，一人一狗挤在后座上。

“坐。”基尔伯特下令道，Händel听到口令乖乖地坐在了座椅上，歪了歪头，黑溜溜的眼睛望着主人，“好小伙，来握个手！”基尔伯特抬起左手伸到Händel跟前，后者立刻抬起一只前爪放到主人手里，基尔伯特笑着抓着黑色的爪子上下晃了晃，从包里拿了一块零食奖励他，揉着他脖子上的毛，又拿了一个球，Händel看到球眼睛都亮了，跃跃欲试地想扑上来。

路德维希从后视镜里看着一人一狗的互动，默默地叹了口气，开口提醒道：“哥哥，注意安全。”

“我知道我知道。”基尔伯特嘴上这么说着，手指尖却还摩擦着网球粗糙的表面，似乎在盘算接下来要往哪个角度扔。

“哥哥！”

“好了好了，我有分寸的，你专心开车。”基尔伯特看着后视镜里弟弟不愿收回的视线，悻悻地把球放回包里，Händel虽然体型已经与成年犬很接近了，但心理状态还远比不上大狗的稳重，眼看基尔伯特要将球收起来，Händel不满地想去抢，“停下！”基尔伯特对着Händel做了一个禁止的手势，Händel停下了抢夺的动作，但一双眼睛还是委屈巴巴地盯着基尔伯特将球塞回包里的动作，喉咙里发出小声的祈求似的呜咽。

基尔伯特被湿漉漉的黑眼睛盯得心虚，只能再拿出零食转移他的注意力，路德维希有些无奈地轻轻摇了摇头，收回视线，重新把注意力集中在前方的路上。

特格尔湖是柏林市内最大的湖泊之一，也是放松心情的好去处，路德维希的车子最终停在了一栋距离湖边只有几十米的白色单层别墅前，车子熄火后，周围就只剩下风吹过树叶发出的沙沙声和充斥着整个夏天的虫鸣了，基尔伯特拉开车门将Händel放出去，初到陌生环境的Händel谨慎地嗅着周围的气味，并不时地回头确认主人们的状态。

正是夏末时节，两人一下车就感受到了由湖面而来蒸腾的湿气，天气很闷热，湖面上水光粼粼，远远地能看到几只水鸟在悠闲地顺理羽毛。路德维希从后备箱里拿出行李箱，那里面装着两套熨好的西服，他们打算在这里过夜，明天一早直接从这里出发去工作。基尔伯特拎起后座上分量不轻的黑色运动包——由于担心弄皱了精心熨烫过的西装，其他所有行李都被一股脑地塞进了这个包里——招呼着Händel往屋里走。

因为定期有人来打扫，房子里没什么灰尘，也没有令人不适的异味，只是因为地理环境难以避免的有些潮湿的味道。房子不大，只有两室一厅，基尔伯特走出玄关的时候愣了一下，这里是路德维希在他们分开的日子里买下的，这是他第一次来这里，想象中大概是与家里差不多的风格，充斥着极简主义的作风，但眼前的一切却超乎他的想象。

Händel跟在基尔伯特身后，小心翼翼地探索着他的新地图，这里似乎比他熟悉的环境窄了不少，还有很多他没见过的东西，他不得不放慢脚步绷紧肌肉，尽量不碰到周围的东西。

这里比起住处更像个博物馆，只是匆匆扫视一圈基尔伯特就注意到了不少来自不同年代的东西，最早的甚至可以追溯到本世纪初，他不相信路德维希有那么久的保留旧物的习惯，大概有不少都是从旧货市场之类的地方淘来的。除了一张沙发椅和一张不太大的桌子以外，整个客厅就没什么有实际用处的东西了，或许头顶上的灯也能算一个。几个陈列柜占据了房间的一个侧面，由于玻璃的反光，基尔伯特看不清里面放了什么，近一点的地方是几个书架，上面摆满了写着年份的册子，他大致猜得出那里面都是什么。接着是照片，摆放在房间各处的相框里，有人物，有风景，看似没什么规律，但是基尔伯特认得它们，因为那些照片都出自他手。

你想记得什么，又想从这回忆中看到什么。

基尔伯特眨了眨眼睛，拿起离他最近的只剩下装饰功能的转盘式电话，装模作样地拨了几个数字，故作轻松地调侃道：“你好，请帮我转接行/政办公室路德维希·贝什米特先生。”

路德维希正在卧室准备把衣服挂进衣柜，听到哥哥的声音放下了手里正在做的事，他走出卧室，学着哥哥的样子煞有介事地用右手比了个电话的样子：“抱歉，贝什米特先生正在开会，您可以一个小时后再次拨打或者留言给他。”

“哦是吗，也没什么要紧事，只是麻烦您转告他，他的哥哥也想他了。”

不知是那双暗红色的眼睛逆着光，还是自己的视线有些模糊的缘故，路德维希看不清基尔伯特脸上的表情，他咬了咬下唇，如果那些年，那么多年，都像这么简单该多好。

下一秒唇瓣上柔软的触感就剥夺了其余所有的感官，路德维希揽过基尔伯特的腰刚想要夺回这个吻的主动权，余光却突然扫到一旁正歪着脑袋看他们的Händel，像是干了什么不好的事被抓了个正着似的，路德维希放开了怀里的人。基尔伯特顺着弟弟的目光向身后看去，对上那双无辜的黑眼睛的时候，也不由自主地心虚着往后退了一点。

“咳，我原本的打算是带点吃的去湖上一直待到下午，但看天色好像要下雨了……”路德维希调整了一下情绪开口道。

“都到这里了，不去湖里玩也太不甘心了！没事的，下雨了快点开回来就行！”基尔伯特也调整好了心情，拍了拍路德维希的肩膀，跃跃欲试地准备投入度假生活。

“好吧。”虽然表面可能看不太出来，但路德维希也是很期待开着那艘每个细节都是按照他的心意改装的游艇出去的，“那哥哥你整理一下要带上船的东西，我去检查一下游艇。”

“哦，交给本大爷吧！”

****

当基尔伯特拎着放了瓶威士忌的冰桶和一些零碎东西来到码头时，路德维希已经做好了出航的准备，正在船头做最后的检查，Händel围着他兴奋地打转，时不时还去扯主人手里的绳子，想跟他拔河玩，路德维希也不恼，蹲下身子由着他闹，直到听到基尔伯特踩在树叶上的声音，他才直起身来，顺手将墨镜推到头顶，这个动作稍稍弄乱了他的金发。

路德维希伸手接过基尔伯特手里的东西，将冰桶和水果摆在船舱里的矮桌上，天气有些闷热，只是从房子到码头的距离冰就已经开始融化了，路德维希拿出两个玻璃杯分别倒了些酒，船舱外基尔伯特跟Händel已经开始玩起了抢球游戏。

路德维希的这艘游艇是他自己改造过的，既可以将帆放下来感受自然的动力，又可以用马达将它变成一艘现代化游艇。原本两人的计划是开足马力在附近兜一圈，在下雨前回到家里，但刚启动马达，Händel就被轰鸣的声音吓得趴在角落一动都不敢动，兄弟俩好笑地看着他，无奈之下只能选择将帆放下，好在现在的风力已经足已推动船在湖上行驶，在两人的配合下，船离开码头向湖中驶去。

湖面平静而开阔，大概是快下雨的关系，除了他们，此时湖面上并没有其他船只，天地之间安静得仿佛只剩下他们。

“Händel，坐。”已经适应了微微摇晃的甲板的Händel听到口令乖巧地坐下，摇着尾巴专注地盯着主人手里的橡胶玩具，这个玩具不光Händel喜欢，基尔伯特也挺喜欢，毕竟这是目前家里寿命最长的玩具了，就算只冲着它的质量也值得称赞。

“哥哥。”路德维希从船舱里出来就看到基尔伯特拿着个甜甜圈样式的橡胶玩具左右晃着，Händel的视线也随着它来回移动着。

“嗯……唔。”听到路德维希的声音，基尔伯特刚转过头来就被塞了一颗葡萄，酸甜的汁水瞬间充满了口腔，他挑了挑眉毛，将大部分果肉吞下去，勾过弟弟的脖子亲了上去，肆无忌惮地用舌头在对方口腔里搅了一圈，接着迅速拉开距离，“味道不错！”他高声宣布道。

路德维希看着甲板的另一侧，基尔伯特引导着Händel一跃而起去叼他手里的玩具，拿起杯子喝了口酒，这才把口腔里那股勾得他口干舌燥的甜味压下去。

八月底的气温还是有些高的，再加上快要下雨的闷热，连路德维希和基尔伯特都觉得有些呼吸不畅，跑了两圈之后Händel已经热得只能吐着舌头在原地喘气，但他的眼神告诉他的主人们他还并没有尽兴。

路德维希看了看哥哥，又看了看手里的飞盘，指了指湖面，年长的那位明白了他的意思，他皱了皱眉头，似乎有些犹豫。

“没事的，我们都看着呢。”路德维希安慰道，最终基尔伯特还是点了头，同意了这个方案。

两人带着Händel来到船尾，路德维希蹲下身子抚摸着Händel的头顶，将红色的飞盘拿到他眼前让他确认自己的任务，接着抬手将飞盘扔进了不远处的水里，Händel追着它跑出去，跑到边缘时迟疑着向后退了几步，摇着尾巴回头看两位主人，见两人都没有让他回去的意思，便纵身跃进湖里。

游泳这事Händel以前也干过，但在又深又冷的湖里还是第一次，基尔伯特有些担心地看着他向着飞盘掉落的方向越游越远，不过路德维希自然是知道轻重的，扔得并不远，很快，Händel便叼着他的任务目标折返了。

两人把还沉浸在顺利完成任务的兴奋里的Händel拉上船，Händel刚一踏上干燥的地板，就一阵猛甩，将毫无防备的两人甩了一身水，又毫无自觉地仰头期待地看着两人，那意思是：“奖励呢！！”

兄弟俩对视了一眼，基尔伯特伸手抹了一把弟弟脸上的水，笑着让他去拿块毛巾来，后者也无奈，转身进了船舱，Händel吃饼干的功夫，路德维希就拿了一块大毛巾回来了。

Händel的毛即使是夏天也算是厚的，两人擦了半天，终于干得差不多了。基尔伯特舒了口气，随意地抬手擦了一把额头的汗，招呼弟弟进船舱歇歇，路德维希应了，却没有动。

“怎么了？”基尔伯特有些不解地看着弟弟。

“好像……下雨了。”

两句话的功夫，雨势就变大了，好在没什么大风，倒也不用太过着急，两人让Händel待在船尾能避雨的地方，以防万一还是将他拴在了一旁的扶手上，接着上去把帆卷起来以免船失控。

做完这些两人回到船舱里，基尔伯特看了看船头的方向，说道：“这样看来只能开回去了，你……”

后续的句子被突然凑上来的人打断了。

水滴答滴答地将地板弄湿，吻在一起的两人早已经湿透了，基尔伯特那件白色的上衣被雨水打湿，若隐若现地勾勒出衣服下匀称漂亮的身体。

雨带走了夏日的酷暑，水汽蒸发带走身体的热量。太烫了，基尔伯特想，唇舌留恋过的地方像着火了似的，让他本能地想要逃离，这样的举动理所当然地引起了纵火犯的不满。

船舱里唯一的米色皮沙发成了最佳的“惩罚地点”，基尔伯特被弟弟压在沙发上动弹不得，后者已经不再满足于单纯的亲吻，逐渐变成了吸吮甚至啃咬。扯得乱七八糟的衣服来不及脱掉，只是被随意地堆在了胸口之上，乳珠被灵巧的舌头肆意玩弄着。路德维希金发上的水珠终于不堪重负地坠落在起伏的胸口上，好不容易热起来的身体上冰凉水珠滑落的触感格外刺激，惹得身下人又是一阵颤栗。

基尔伯特的手伸向早已勃起涨得难受的下体，想将它从紧绷的牛仔裤中解放出来，不想却被中途抓住了手腕。“阿西……？”基尔伯特有些难耐地扭了扭腰，想抽出手腕去搂弟弟的脖子，却被握得更紧，他不解地看向压在他身上的人。

路德维希并没有看他，只是吻了一下哥哥的手背，接着将另一只手腕一并抓过，将他们压过基尔伯特的头顶。

“喂，等等……”基尔伯特挣扎着想要脱离弟弟的掌控，路德维希俯下身亲吻他的脸颊，轻声在他耳边说道：“听话。”

基尔伯特向来对弟弟没办法，尤其是在做爱这件事上，象征性地挣扎了两下就放弃了，任由路德维希扯了一旁绑窗帘的布条，将他的双手绑在沙发旁放酒的矮桌桌腿上。缎面的绑带虽然柔软，但实木的桌腿依然将手腕硌得生疼，基尔伯特试着挣了挣，绳结纹丝不动。任人鱼肉的滋味并不好受，但以这样大开着的状态被爱人审视，还是让他的呼吸愈发急促。

碍事的布料终于被扔在一边，路德维希挤在基尔伯特两腿之间，强迫他将最私密的部位彻底暴露在对方眼前。

眼前的性器挺立着，顶端因为刚才的挑逗已经流了不少液体，眼看就在爆发的边缘，路德维希坏心眼地忽略了它，却又借着翻找润滑剂的由头，有意无意地蹭过敏感的前端，双手被束缚的人没法安慰自己，他想要逃离又想要索取更多。

“阿西……碰碰它……嗯……！”

下身被温热的手掌握住的同时，溢出的呻吟被唇堵回了喉咙里，路德维希富有技巧性地揉搓着手里的玩意，感受着那东西越来越硬。基尔伯特的嘴唇因为下身传来的快感无意识地微张着，让侵略者更加轻易地攻城略地。

一声闷雷打破了湖面上的寂静，远处的林子里传来受惊鸟儿的鸣叫。

终于泄在弟弟手里的基尔伯特有些失神地望着那双蓝眼睛，后者温柔地拨开黏在额上的银色发丝，“做得不错”，他听到他这么说。

再回过神来，就是肉穴被微凉的润滑剂和手指开拓的触感，基尔伯特稍稍动了一下，赤裸的后背与早已被汗水和雨水弄得湿漉漉的皮沙发相处的并不算愉快。

手指在肉穴里搅弄着，时不时擦过最敏感的那一点，刚刚高潮过的阴茎再次挺立起来。被彻底打开的瞬间，两人都忍不住发出满足的喟叹。年轻人在性事上向来急躁些，那漫长的前戏早已磨光了他的耐性，刚一进入便是大开大合的顶弄。

雨越下越大了，风将细密的雨丝拍打在玻璃上，发出“沙沙”的声音，基尔伯特大口地喘息着，船舱里的空气潮湿得仿佛溢满了水，伏在他身上的人一下一下又深又狠地侵犯着他，仿佛要把他肺里最后一点空气都挤出来。

起风了，白色的小船在湖面上摇曳着，翻滚的情潮像波浪一样在身体各处起起伏伏，摇晃着的船体将不安定感放大，被束缚的手腕挣扎着，被吻得艳红的嘴唇断断续续地呼喊着爱人的名字，换来更深地顶弄和撕咬般地亲吻。

灭顶的高潮来临的那一刻，基尔伯特的目光飘向窗外，在烟雨朦胧的湖景中，他看到自己深陷在情欲中的脸，恍惚间竟已分不清现实和虚妄的界限。

待两人收拾完一片狼藉的沙发，再次打开船尾的舱门时，Händel已经趴在地上快要睡着了，基尔伯特带着歉意揉了揉他的头顶，路德维希启动了引擎，游艇飞快地向来时的方向驶去。

****

唯一的浴室在卧室的套间里，因为这里不会被用来招待客人，路德维希干脆打通了剩下的房间改造成了一间大型工作间，此时玩累了的Händel应该窝在里面睡觉。

他擦着头发走出浴室，却没有看到基尔伯特的身影。

雨还在下，窗外的一切都被笼罩在薄雾中，雨声隔着墙壁和玻璃传进屋里。基尔伯特站在窗前不知在想些什么，黑色的T恤松松垮垮地挂在消瘦的身体上，白色的烟雾笼罩在他周围，为这副画面又增添了几分不真实感。

“你该放他走。”一个声音无端地在路德维希脑中响起。

“-今天早些时候，白/俄/罗/斯宣布独立，脱离苏/联，您对这件事是怎么看的呢？-我认为这是一个强烈的信号，证明已经没有任何一个盟友还继续信任苏/联政权了，要知道，白/俄/罗/斯是最早跟随俄/罗/斯建立苏/维/埃政权的国家之一，也是苏/联的创始国之一——”

收音机的声音戛然而止，基尔伯特回过头，看到弟弟微皱着眉头关掉了喋喋不休的机器，又从背后蹭上来，半搂着他抽掉了他指间的香烟，按灭在一旁的烟灰缸里。

“不是说好了今天不谈工作吗？而且你答应我戒烟的。”路德维希埋在基尔伯特颈间，声音闷闷地说道。

基尔伯特侧过头看着不知道又在闹什么脾气的弟弟，艰难地转了个角度扯下他脖子上的毛巾，柔软的纯棉纺织物摩擦着潮湿的金色发丝，他开口解释道：“我只是没想到你这还有能用的东西……这可是今天第一根，不过分吧？”

“但是你明明可以听音乐台。”已经把人拖到了沙发边上的金发男人显然并不满意。

“好好好，我的错。”基尔伯特被眼前这个突然逆生长了似的弟弟弄得哭笑不得，对着手里的头发一顿蹂躏，引来对方的强烈抗议。

路德维希把那双在自己头顶作乱的手抓下来，基尔伯特将毛巾扔在一边，骨节分明的手指理着弟弟的金发，带着笑意说道：“我在呢。”他想了想，又补充了一句：“至少现在还在。”

路德维希抬起头，有些嗔怪地瞪着哥哥，被瞪的那位丝毫没有要反省的意思，满脸写着“我说的是实话”。

路德维希微微叹了口气，虽然深知哥哥的性子就是这样，但……“非要这么直白吗？”

基尔伯特干脆坐在了桌子上，拿起桌上的一个摆件研究起来：“你知道我说不来那些，难道你想听那些虚假的承诺吗？”

“不行吗？”路德维希有些生气，也不知道这怒火到底是冲着基尔伯特还是自己，他伸手将摆件拿过来，放在一旁的架子上，迫使哥哥看着自己。

“不行。”基尔伯特注视着那双微微瞪大的蓝眼睛，又重复了一遍：“不行。”他下意识地想摸口袋里的烟盒，又在弟弟的目光里讪讪地收回了手，“伊万可以，弗朗西斯可以，亚瑟也可以，只要有需要，任何人都可以，我都数不清曾经说过多少假惺惺的诺言，但是你不行。”

“这根本不一样！”路德维希猛地提高了声音，坐直了身体争辩道。

“嘿，你怎么了？”基尔伯特将手按在弟弟的膝盖上，试着让他冷静下来，路德维希也意识到了自己的失态，他顿了一下，接着有些颓唐地跌回垫子里。

室内一时间安静了下来，只有雨水敲打着房屋“哗哗”的声音，路德维希没有再接话，也不再看着基尔伯特，他垂下眼睛，视线落在基尔伯特手腕上那些因为一个多小时前的疯狂，虽然正在逐渐淡去但依然刺眼的淤青上。

这下倒是轮到基尔伯特慌了，他想不明白弟弟这突如其来的不安全感是来自哪里，面对路德维希的沉默他有些手足无措，他回忆着最近发生的事情，依然想不出问题出在哪里。基尔伯特抬手想要拨开路德维希垂在眼前的金发，却被半途拦了下来，有些粗糙的掌心摩擦着伤口微微有些刺痛感。

“是因为……东边的事情吗？”基尔伯特试探着问。

也许是肌肤相触带来了什么奇妙的反应，兄弟的默契再一次发挥了作用，手腕上一瞬间的力道告诉基尔伯特他猜对了。

“你到底是怎么看的？关于苏/维/埃。”路德维希像是终于下定了决心，许久以来他们对此闭口不谈，即使现在整个东欧都处在时代的风口浪尖，他们也没有正面谈过这个问题。

基尔伯特看着弟弟，手腕从对方的手掌中抽出一些，反客为主地握住了路德维希的手。

“大厦将倾的样子……确实很容易令人不安，但是这个世界向来就是这么残酷。”基尔伯特说得很慢，“我不清楚你们都是怎么看伊万的，再久远的东西就不提了，单说这几十年的事情，对我来说，至少我们有段时间相处的还不错。”

路德维希抬起头，蓝眼睛直直地盯着哥哥。

“或者说，他们？”基尔伯特挠了挠脖子，看着路德维希脸上明晃晃的“这还差不多”几个大字，失笑着去捏他的鼻子：“你还真是什么醋都要吃！”

路德维希躲闪着那只不安分的手，重新把它握在手里。

“我相信过那套主义吗？”基尔伯特笑笑，也停下了胡闹，继续说下去：“或许吧……毕竟它听上去确实很有魅力，没人能向它所描绘的世界说‘不’不是吗？”

路德维希没有接话，于是基尔伯特只好自顾自地说下去：“还记得最开始的时候吗？那时候你还小呢……嘿，我只是在陈述事实。”

路德维希有些心虚地移开视线，“你还小”这几个字，在他最讨厌的词语排行榜中也算榜上有名，但在这种时候流露出恼怒的情绪本身就够幼稚了。

基尔伯特也没为难他，继续他的陈述：“刚开始的时候只是火种，在欧罗巴大地上星星点点的存在着，但是却在他那里变成了燎原之火，大概也是某种必然吧。”

路德维希看着陷入回忆的基尔伯特头顶的发旋，思绪也被带回了一百多年前。

“那个时候的伊万，呵，你是没见过更早以前的他，那家伙从来都是个矛盾体，一边鼓吹自己是古/罗/马帝国的继承者，眼睛从来就没有从这边移开过，贵族们一个个法语说得比谁都好，一边又觉得自己跟欧/洲格格不入。”基尔伯特轻轻摇了摇头，继续说道：“那个十月之后他确实不一样了，他开始走一条全新的道路，一条从未有人走过的道路，当时谁也不知道这条路会通向哪里，但是嘛，哈，那大概是我记忆中最知道自己在干什么的伊万·布拉金斯基了。之后的事情我们都看到了，他靠着那份坚定的意志真的闯出了名堂。”

“可是后来又是怎么一步一步走到今天的呢？”基尔伯特抬起头，路德维希听到他这么问，但他知道基尔伯特并不是在问他。

“可能……是因为不再相信了吧，到底什么是对的，在折腾了这么多年，否定平/反再否定之后，最初的目标是什么，恐怕早就不记得了，好像还走在这条路上不是为了更好的未来，而是不择手段地证明自己是对的。”果然，基尔伯特并没有停下，而是自问自答地说了下去，也许这个问题他已经问了自己太多次，他突然想起了什么，扯了扯嘴角，又觉得似乎没什么好笑的，深吸了吸口气继续说道：“刚刚不是说娜塔莎也走了吗？那位评论员说的对也不对，最先对这样的状况感到不耐烦的明明是伊万，你不能要求一间连承重墙都塌了的房子还继续保持稳定。”

“所以啊，阿西。”基尔伯特突然笑起来，路德维希对于这个突如其来的“所以”显然一头雾水，有些困惑地看着哥哥，等着他的下文。

“‘相信’是可以创造真实的。”

路德维希一愣，一时没反应过来基尔伯特想表达什么。

窗外的雨不知什么时候已经停了，橙黄色的夕阳照进房间里，映在基尔伯特脸上。

“去相信吧，路德维希。”基尔伯特看着弟弟错愕的表情，表情又柔和了几分，“去相信那个‘我会一直存在下去’的真实吧。”

“哥哥你真是……”路德维希觉得自己鼻子发酸，许久不开口让他的声音也有些沙哑：“你也太会推卸责任了。”

“哈哈哈，谁让你长大了嘛！”基尔伯特说着，又扑上去揉弟弟的头发，被早有准备的人一把扯进怀里搂得动弹不得。

夕阳洒在相拥的两人身上，仿佛这就是永恒。在永远真的到来的那一天，谁也不知道永远是不是真的会到来，但是那又怎么样呢？

****

“晚上吃什么？”许久，路德维希的声音从颈窝里闷闷地传出来。

“我记得带了白竹笋过来，应该可以弄个汤？你想吃什么？”

“都可以。”

“行那我去做饭，你先放开我？”

“……”

“哎我饿了。”

“再待一会。”

“只能5分钟。”

“好吧，知道了。”

【The End】


End file.
